dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Boston City Sound Studios
is a dubbing studio in , . It was founded in 1990 and is run by Mayuka George and Andy Clibburn, two of the founders of the anime licensing company Gotaku - which is based in nearby . Talent Actors * Mark De Leon Jones * David Enyart * Scotty Childers * Wilson Mahdavi Damghani * Lyle Casey * Benji Barnes * Dermot Hammond * Edward Morse * Kenneth McSorley * Morgan Sindukputra * Aaron Astley * Robert Dalglish * George Scriver * Brian Kerry * Seth Kerry * Jonas Kerry * David Bersen * Paul Aizer * Elias Samuel Manning * Danny Baines * Chester Mehigan * Bubba Clark * Carlton N. * Oscar McColgan * Nick Gahan * Timothy Barkov * Morgan Almond * Josip V. Klobuchar * Ernest Tyndall * Thomas "Guido" Donlevy * Ben Smithee * Curtis Schudson * Norman Kerry * Donald Kaskey * Johan "Spanner" Potgieter * Emilio Kinsolving * Christopher Finnegan * Humphrey McColgan * Leo Scriver * Danny Giannakopoulos * Mike Giannakopoulos * Thomas Caferro * Colby Fox * Ernest Camargo * Michel Snyder * Corbin Stanley * Boualem * Marcus Behrmann * Jose Tourian * Martin Forrest * Ernie Hopkinson * Charlie Matthiessen * Lance Smeets * Jean Pitoëff * Tom Haylen * Nathan Ropars * Chase Bugden * Andy Dowden * George Hebert * Johnny Leung * Mickey O. Hackett * Colman Lewis * Alexander Coughlan * Hugo Aylesworth * Martin Doohan * Douglas Monaghan * William Ælfweard Fogerty * Dexter Jennings * Tom Drummond Jones * Caleb B. Dempsey * Dexter Mullarkey * Bobby Nathans * Adrian Bassham * Bobby Beardsley * Ernie Bowers * Corbin McManus * Steve Alec Cherrill * Jackson Cherrington * Richard Broderick * Edmund Catleugh * Ken Cryer * Arthur Bosnjakovic * Morgan Cryder * Gordon Duignan * Elliot Lamoreaux * Edgar Raudabaugh * Ed Adlington * Janek Czajkowski * Ernie McGettigan * Francisco Valbuena * Dougal Hackett * Christopher Godfrey * Paul Kaskey * Eddie Zhuge * Alberto Larrañaga * Frank Bayles * Caleb Bawden * Shade Bawden * Enrique P. Santiago * Bramwell Jones * Ronald Boulting * Humphrey Hampson * Christopher O'Donoghue * Derek Murtagh * Mark Tarnovsky * Aaron Fishlock * Christopher Catleugh * Mick Huwyler * Brad Donnellan * Irwin Steichen * Hu Kashgari * Chester Paterson * Joseph Hizon * Rochester Jones * Henry McManaman * Brooks O'Sheehan * Francis Oliver Ryan * Jaime Reilly * Bubba Devaney * Frank Bomer * Gilbert Raftery * Curtis Eggington * Conway Davis * Framk Amézaga * Dermot O'Casey * Joshua Nevin * Hal Dungey * Mark Worthington * Austin La Haye * Jackson Fowler * Ty Rooney * Federico Carroll * Henry Baumanis * Bobby Van Aitzema * Christopher Friel * Orlando Caple * Brian Cafferty * Shahaf Gur Aryeh * Hedworth Coulthard * Frank Fluellen * Peter Silva * Jeremiah Bugden * Bob Chisenhall * Linus Kate * Jack Dallinger * Seth Faulkner * Ian Goggin * Fabian Gwatkin Actresses * Alexandria Weetamoo * Bunny Alborough * Adrienne Niven * Cassandra Muoy * Keisha Karlson * Tanya Makendzhiev * Clarissa Biggins * Madison Casta * Meghan Mahdavi Damghani * Elisabeth Jensdatter * Melissa MacGorman * Alex Mays * Ashley Vinson * Bobbi Jones * Emily V. Ñíguez * Amanda Perroni * Evelyn Loyola * Karen Niven * Marissa Donnellan * Keisha Crean * Annette Côté * Amanda Hanrahan * Katie Brophy * Kana Anstey * Annie Begley * Tina M. Gough * Maurecia Cunningham * Barbara Gilgan * Samantha Torney * Melissa Domínguez * Katie Fogerty * Opal Gaffney * Tamara Vaughan * Susana Aracil * Annabeth McDonagh * Gail Hampson * April Ndoye * Morgana Cowley * Annabelle McQuilken * Lisa Forsythe * Bambi Morrison * Dana Taggart * Madison Horan * Emily Cathleen Bedser * Francine Conley * Cathy Keogh * Amanda K. Jennings * Cleo Coughlan * Miranda Dijkstra * Morgan Selwyn * Debbie Jay Stephens * Dorothy Hebert * Françoise Cleo Gowan * Sandra Haughn * Heather Beckinsale * Kendall Austen * Danielle Clarkson * Tina Vizcaíno * Beatrice Connolly * Dorothy Conroy * Susana Blythe * Jeanette Aakjaer * Amelia Conroy * Tamara Vodopivec * Mary Mehigan * Cynthia Kennedy * Sabine Krawcheck * Georgiana Kernochan * Martha Janine Shanahan * Enid Homan * Sabine Hennessey * Autumn Batts * Colette "Brightheart" Pollock * Ellen Beegle * Kate Schudson * Marissa Shanahan * Emma Charles * Erin Chalupka * Angela Conley * Clare Atkins * Barbara Morgan * Candy Camacho * Yoko Aafjes * Crissy Douglas * Melissa Whelihan * Arlene O'Kelly * Paula Fogarty * Susie Hennigan * Annie McSherry * Amanda Baybasin * Monica De Bisschop * Samantha Hallikainen * Kate Halsson * Barbara Neil * Chloe LeFrançois * Hannah Ó Cléirigh * Gwyneth Noel * Melissa O'Dea * Neko Nia * Olivia O'Doherty * Angela Nolan * Helen Davina Fox * Candence Dyal * Nicole Obermajer * Danna Ashley-Cooper * Love Greenwood * Carlene Beadon * Carolyn Aguinis * B. Doran * Alvina Loughlin * Agnes Paulina Maguire * Charmaine Donegan * Georgia Manx * Cleo Blyth * Aviva Cauley * Rosina Macellari * Deborah Nunan * Mingxia * Becki Terpstra * Henrietta Roche * Missy Gaffney * Samantha Namgung * Crystal Courtney * Dawn Sheeran * Becky Dineen * Helena Doyle Smith * Tanisha Kay * Lisetta Oliver * Abbigail Smith Barnett * Amethyst A. Smith * Ashlyn Bomer * Mandy Dalman Staff Directors * Elisabeth Jensdatter * Tom Drummond Jones * David Enyart * Kevin Mollison * Translators * Frank Asanuma * Mayuka George * Keiko Takaki * Nobusada Takaki * Nathan Ropars * Bryan Aochi Category:Boston Category:Dubbing studios Category:Fictional studios